<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bosom of Comfort by ignis_caelum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756133">Bosom of Comfort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignis_caelum/pseuds/ignis_caelum'>ignis_caelum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breastfeeding, IgNoct, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Lactation, Non-Sexual Intimacy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:14:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignis_caelum/pseuds/ignis_caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Noct hasn't been feeling well this whole day and Gladio is tired of it...but as usual Ignis is the only one with patience and care for the young prince</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bosom of Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They stopped in a nearby field not too far from the road, and sat up their tent and campfire. Noctis was silent the whole day, he didn't give in to Prompto's jokes and pleads for him to come take pictures. He fully ignored Gladio too. </p><p>Setting up the camp had its specific activities for which each of them had a duty. However, Noctis absolutely ignored his duties, waited till Gladio put up the tent, cursing multple times as he did and the young prince just walked right in and zipped the entrance closed. The Shield scolded him from the outside, calling him reckless and spoilt, he was tired and annoyed. </p><p>"We can't just ignore our responsibilities. How far are we gonna make it if you act like this." He raised his voice again and again. </p><p>"Give him a break, you know some days he's not really in condition-" Prompto tried to defend him but silenced quickly as the intense gaze of the big guy fell onto him. </p><p>"Don't even try to defend him. We all have bad days, but when it's about survival you can't take time off."  </p><p>Ignis was just coming up the hill, carring a basket of berries and herbs, ready to cook dinner. He heard Gladio's voice already down at the river and it made him hurry up with hus cooking duty. When he finally reached the camp he was frowning slightly. </p><p>"I heard distress. What's wrong?" </p><p>"I'll tell you whats wrong. The little brat's been acting up all day and I have had it. It's obviously too hard to fulfil his duties. How is he going to be the king of our country, of us, when he pouts and hides in the tent like a child-' Gladio was getting riled up when Prompto reached and took his hand gently which make the man quiet down and remember to breathe. </p><p>"Come with me" The blonde said sofly and pulled his hand, making it weirdly easy for him to follow and take a breather, and Ignis is not blind, he's seen the way Prompto has effect on the Shield. </p><p>"Take this and prepare dinner." Ignis handed them the basket and left them to deal on their own. He didn't hold any bad feelings but right now he knew his prince needed some private special care. </p><p>The man unzipped the tent and slowly came in, quietly. "Noct" He called his name softly and came kneeling by the curled up body for the pouting boy. </p><p>"Leave me alone" he mumbled tiredly, a tear forming and rolling down his cheek. </p><p>"What's the trouble?" Ignis asked softly and sat down close to him, his slender clean fingers, smelling like mint brush Noct's black hair away from his forehead, seeing the sparkling tear. "Noct...it's just a bad day, isn't it?" </p><p>"Yeah" the prince barely answered and his hand slid over Ignis' chest, curling fingers in his shirt. Ignis pulled the piles of pillows under his head and lied down, letting the young boy crawl over him and rest on his chest. </p><p>"We all have those moments, that's alright. Don't listen to Gladio, he's overprotective and tired himself. I will stay with you till you feel better..." his words trailed off when he noticed Noct starting to pull and open the buttons of his shirt, revealing his naked smooth chest. "You should join us for dinner, you must be hungry." He added, starting to feel where this is going. Noct sighed and nuzzled his skin, pulling the shirt to reveal Ignis' nipple. "Noct, we talked about it ... you are old enough already." Ignis said softly as his face flushed red when Noct's lips brushed his nipple. </p><p>"Please.." Noct begged softly, his hand resting in the middle of his chest as his lips parting and taking in his nipple, he angled his chin and opened mouth as much as he could sucking down on that soft breast. Ignis shivered as he felt the warm wet glide of Noct's tongue and when the boy started to draw out the milk from him in sent a pleasant jolt down his spine.</p><p>"Noct" he sighed as his hand gently slid in the black soft hair, he turned to the side more comfortable and Noct lanched on his nipple harder, stronger, needier, his lips pressed up and plushie to his skin. The breast swelled up  even more being so highly stimulated and wanted and Noct's fingers pressed at it, making it give more as the sweet warm liquid slid down his throat and make him feel all warm and fuzzy. </p><p>Ignis closed eyes for a moment, licking his lips as he felt so much tingles in his chest. Everytime Noct's tongue lapped and teased at his nipple it make his toes curl, feel proud hes comforting his prince. Every swalllow became noisier, wet, sweet. Ignis smiled and kept petting his hair, gently, watching him suck his nipple raw until he felt too sensitive after good 15 minutes. "Noct" he mumbled and pressed fingers under his chin to make him let go gently. A couple of drops drizzled down his chin, sleepy eyes looking up at his caretaker. <br/><br/>"More" the boy whispered but he was already falling asleep. Ignis brushed the drop from his chin and gently pressed thumb in his mouth to which Noct only sucked down on it more. Ignis buttoned his shirt, hiding away the tempting nipple and pulled Noct closer in a hug, stroking down his back as the prince lulled to sleep, tummy full and finally calm. </p><p>Ignis was more than eager to make his prince feel well and safe even if that cost him a sore nipple. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>